You and Your Hand
by intoxication
Summary: No, she wasn't imagining it. There really was a hand on her ass. Renji's hand. She spun around quickly, her hand balled into a fist. RenjiTatsuki Oneshot.


EEE! I love RenjiTatsuki xoxoxo.

Anyway, the second oneshot of a discontinued joint fic between me and xpainteddog.

I don't own Bleach. Buy it for me?

* * *

**You And Your Hand**

_**RenTat**_

_That's when dickhead put his hands on me._

When Orihime told her that she was going to be helping some shinigami with a mission, this wasn't what she was expecting. She never would have accompanied her if she knew it was to a nightclub. She started getting suspicious as soon as Orihime thrust a skirt at her, and that Rangiku woman turned up to do makeup. She thought they would be fighting hollows. She could do that, she loved fighting. But, one thing was very obvious right then. There were no hollows. And Tatsuki hated nightclubs.

"Orihime, I might head home, this isn't my scene…"

"Come on Tatsuki-chan, it's only for a little while, and to help Ichigo and his friends,"

"There's plenty of them, they'll manage without us. Without me, at least,"

"Please, Tatsuki?"

Sigh.

"Fine."

She tugged at the hem of the skirt for the umpteenth time. It was either that or put her fist in some faces. It was too short, hence the looks she was getting from far too many men, and even some women. At least it was denim, though. Tatsuki loved denim. But the glittery maroon halter top was far from one of her loves. For one, it was _glitter_. She did not _do_ glitter. Secondly, it revealed too much skin, It was quite low cut, revealed a lot of her back, and a glimpse of her midriff. She hated it. She shifted her weight, and grimaced as she wobbled in the heels Orihime had lent her. At least they weren't sparkly. Plain, and black. She would prefer if they were flats instead of wedges, but Orihime refused to let her go without heels. Damn that girl.

"Tatsuki, come and dance,"

She raised her brow at her friend.

"Orihime, I can hardly stand up, let alone dance,"

"Come on Tatsuki, please?"

Sigh. Again.

"Fine."

She wasn't really dancing. More like swaying. There were too many people. Someone touched her arm. Ew. It was way too crowded. But, before she could tell Orihime she was leaving, a figure appeared beside them both.

"Ladies,"

She looked up at the man, and scowled. It was the red-haired tattooed freak. Something-or-other Abarai.

"Renji-san, you're here too?"

Renji. That was it.

"Yup, no way was I passing this up. You look nice, 'hime,"

Ergh, idiot.

"Thanks Renji,"

God, Orihime was blushing! Tatsuki rolled her eyes. Who could ever be flattered by a guy like him?

"And who's your cute friend, Orihime?"

"This is Tatsuki, remember?"

"Oh yeah, the tom. You must work miracles, Orihime,"

Tom? Who did he think he was?

"The only miracle about it was getting her into those clothes, Renji-san,"

Now Orihime was giggling. They were talking as though she wasn't even there. She reached out and placed a hand on Orihime's arm.

"I'm heading over there, Orihime,"

Without waiting for a reply, she made her way through the maze of people.

She had been planning on escaping to a seat, or out of the club altogether, but she got caught.

"Tatsuki! O'er here!"

A drunken Rangiku waved at her over the crowd, and Tatsuki groaned. She had been spotted. She reluctantly headed over to the busty, scantily clad woman. But, as she arrived, Rangiku had pulled over another friend. Tatsuki almost growled. It was him. Again. Hadn't he just been talking to Orihime?

"Renji-kuuuun, have you seen how beautiful Tatsuki-chan looks tonight?"

"Yeah, Rangiku. She ain't too shabby when she gets girly, right Tatsuki?"

He was talking like they were good friends. She just grunted in reply.

"Don't take praise too well, do you girl?"

Renji said with a raised brow. Tatsuki glared at him. He was so damn annoying. She turned her head to the side and looked away.

"Not too talkative either. Oi Rangiku, tell the girl to loosen up a bit,"

"Tatsuki, loosen up a little,"

She was fuming. How dare he. And Rangiku was way too drunk. She needed to get out of there. She turned on her heel and walked away quickly.

She slammed her hands down on a table, breathing heavily. She leaned her weight into her hands, eyes closed as she enjoyed the quiet without his stupid voice. Was he stalking her or something?

"You have a problem with me?"

Oh God, you wouldn't be so cruel. She opened her eyes and glanced to the side. What the fuck had she done wrong to get cursed like this?

"Not at all,"

She muttered through her teeth.

"That's believable,"

His sarcasm was so annoying.

"So, wanna dance?"

She was silent.

"Take that as a no,"

And finally, he shut up. And then spoke. Again.

"Seeya round,"

Good, he was finally leaving.

Oh he _so_ did not just do that. She must have been imagining the hand on her ass. No, she wasn't imagining it. There really was a hand on her ass. Renji's hand. She spun around quickly, her hand balled into a fist. It hit his face sharply, and he staggered.

"Shit girl, what was that for?!"

"Pervert!"

She threw her fist at him again, but he caught it in the palm of his hand. She snarled at him, baring her teeth. And he just smirked. Her other hand flew at his face, but he dodged out of the way easily, and stepped around behind her, twisting her arm around behind her back. She inhaled sharply as he held her arm tightly. He placed his other hand on her shoulder, and turned them both around, so that she was facing the table. He leaned in behind her, and she felt his breath brush over her ear. She shuddered. He was despicable. What on earth did he think he was doing?

"You need to calm down a little,"

Calm down? He groped her ass, then expected her to calm down? Oh that was _it_. She pulled her arm from his grip, with a bit of pain on her part, and twisted her body around between him and the table so as she faced him. Her hand flew, open-palmed, towards his face, and he caught it again easily.

"Don't mess with a shinigami, girl,"

"Shinigami my ass. You're just a pervert,"

"I knew you wanted me near your ass,"

He said with a sadistic smirk.

"Ergh, get over yourself,"

That was when she noticed that he was closer. Her eyes flicked between his, trying to read his intent. She leaned her weight back against the table, which pushed against the back of her thighs.

"What are you doing?"

Her words were like a breath, only just heard. He chuckled, and placed one hand on the side of her face.

"I'm proving my point."

And then, he was kissing her. Her eyes widened instantaneously, and she moved her free hand to push against his chest, to push him away from her. But his tongue flittered against her lips, and she found herself immobile. Her muscles relaxed, and he released her hand. She slid her hands onto his shoulders as he slid his down her body, curling his hands under her thighs and lifting her easily onto the table. She leaned forward, her lips crashing violently with his. She was a fighter, and this was a battle of a different kind. She wouldn't let him win. He placed his hands on the table behind her, leaning over her as they battled furiously. She tugged at his hair roughly, and he bit on her lower lip in return. They were fighting dirty. She curled her legs around behind his, since her legs were on either side of him, and rubbed her legs down the back of his black pants. Her hands slid down his chest, over the dark, blood red material of his shirt, feeling the divine physique beneath the soft material. And then, he groaned, just as her fingers brushed over his belt buckle. She pulled away from the kiss, and moved her lips near to his ear. Her lips touched his skin for just a moment, before she whispered to him.

"You lose,"

She leant back, a wicked grin on her lips. She pulled one leg to her chest and slid it down next to the other one so that she no longer straddled Renji, and slipped down off of the table.

She would never lose to him.

* * *

Muah! Aren't they sexy? If you think that Tatsuki is kickass, or Renji is hot, or that this story was kinda good, make sure you review and give me a cookie. It makes me feel special.


End file.
